Light Field
Snake Nils |gender = Male |age = 15 24 (born c. 2003) |hair = Gray |eye = Blue |occupation = Unknown (prior to 999) SOIS agent (after 999) |status = Alive |relative = Clover Field (sister) |affiliates = SOIS |appearances =''999'' Virtue's Last Reward (mentioned) }} Light Field, also known by his codename Snake, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. His bracelet number is 2. Light is the older brother to Clover. At the start of the game, Junpei gave him the nickname "Prince" due to his regal appearance. He was kidnapped by Zero at the same time as his sister Clover and placed in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin with her. Appearance Light is blind and almost always keeps his blue eyes closed. His long hair, parted in the center, seems to be a silver-like color and his skin is very pale. His left arm is actually prosthetic, but has the appearance of life-like, realistic skin - perhaps Artificial Biological Tissue (ABT), like Sigma Klim. His left arm and left hands are seen in different positions, such as clenched fist and open palm, possibly implying that he also has cybernetic nerves. He wore a fancy blue jacket with yellow piping over a white dress shirt and burgundy tie, gray slacks and brown shoes. Like the other players, he wears a bracelet on his left wrist. When he was abducted and placed in the coffin in the room with Door 9, he wore a Free the Soul robe used in Dashiell Gordain and his successors' version of the Nonary Game and his normal clothes were placed onto Nagisa Nijisaki. In 2018, when Light was a teenager, he had peek-a-bang styled hair covering his right eye. He wore a navy jacket over a dark hoodie, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality Light is very wise. He is level-headed, calm, rational, and logical. He is also very knowledgeable about a variety of topics and well-versed in various genres. At times, he came off as a bit arrogant. Despite the dangerous situations he found himself in, he usually remained calm, but when he was angered, he would become very aggressive. He loved Clover with a passion and tries to protect her, and would do anything for her, even dying to avenge her death. He kept the truth about the Nonary Game a secret in order to protect Clover and only opened up once he knew it was safe to do so. Despite his blindness, or perhaps because of it, he has the insight to see through various truths. He also has a strong sense of hearing and touch. Light is based on the "Investigator" Enneagram of Personality. Its basic desire is mastery and understanding, much like how Light acts as a source of wisdom and knowledge. Background During his childhood, Light lost both his eyesight and his left arm in a car accident and had his arm replaced with a prosthesis. It was the only way to save him, according to Clover. When Junpei investigates the glass panels in the casino, Light gets very sad. It is possible that during his car accident, glass cut his eyes, causing his blindness. According to the 999 novelization (which is non-canon to the game), instead of a car accident, Snake lost his eyesight by falling off a cliff while trying to help Clover.http://nonary-game.livejournal.com/8522.html?view=80202 As he was growing up, he became very close to his younger sister Clover. Later, Light was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical thugs while he was looking for four-leaf clovers outside for Clover's birthday and had managed to find exactly nine of them. He was forced to play the First Nonary Game. Clover was also kidnapped as a transmitter for the Nonary Game and was placed in Building Q in Nevada, while Light was placed in the Gigantic as a receiver. During his time on the Gigantic, Light distributed the four-leaf clovers to the other players on the Gigantic, when they began to argue and break down in the large hospital room. He explained how they must make it out alive for their siblings, and tells them that he has a sister who is special to him and that it was her birthday that day and that he got them for her birthday. He told them that the leaves on the clover represented Hope, Faith, Love and Luck respectively, and that if they remembered those words, they would be able to get through any obstacle. He was rescued by a detective, Seven, and, along with Aoi Kurashiki, witnessed Akane Kurashiki dying in the incinerator. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Nine years later, Light and Clover were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game by Zero. They presumably woke up in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin together and managed to escape it. Light and the other players (besides June) ran down the central staircase only to encounter Junpei and two numbered doors Door 4 and Door 5. After he helped the other players investigate the ship and chose codenames, the 9th Man takes Clover hostage with his knife. The 9th Man entered Door 5 with Clover's and Ace's help but he gruesomely died, affecting everyone except Light. Santa insisted that they were wasting time and should proceed through the numbered doors, stating that he won't "mess up" like the 9th Man did. Light laughed this off and explained that his death was caused by disobeying Zero's rules. The 9th Man had entered by himself, when the minimum requirement was 3 people. Light revealed that Zero had given Light the "gift" of knowledge on the Nonary Game and the bracelets the nine players wore. On a message in braille, it told him how to take off the bracelets and the function of the REDs and DEADs in the game and that there were bombs in their intestines. If Junpei chooses Door 4 Reassured by the note, the players continued through the doors; Santa, Junpei, June, and Lotus go through Door 4, and Ace, Light, Clover, and Seven go through Door 5. Light and his group solved the puzzles in the 1st class cabin and Casino and ended up in the Large hospital room with the other four players. If Junpei chooses Door 5 Death Three numbered doors were located, Door 3, Door 7, and Door 8. None of them could be opened however, as the bottom part of the REDs were mysteriously gone so they split up to find the parts in the hallway with all the rooms. While investigating a room, Light was knocked out by soporific gas. His clothes were switched with Nagisa Nijisaki and Light was placed in a coffin in the Chapel. Noticing that he did not come to the large hospital room, the other players conducted a search for him, with no results. They decided to go on without him, causing Clover to suffer from depression. Later on, Nijisaki's body is found in the shower room, wearing Snake's clothes. Since the body was destroyed, the players thought that it was Snake. Junpei and Clover are able to identify that the body is not Snake's because of the bones in the left arm of the corpse, which Snake didn't have. Safe Ending Junpei and Seven, having learned that Light is alive, follow Ace and Lotus after leaving Santa and June in the large hospital room. They unlock Light's coffin using the safe combination that Junpei had found earlier using the "sinister hand" tip from Clover's body. They ask him about the recent information that they have learned about from Ace's confession, but he refuses to give them answers, falsely claiming that he doesn't remember or know most of the facts. They did not tell Light that Ace killed Clover, as they feared him going crazy and the fact that he would be devastated by her death. Eventually Light, Seven, and Junpei opened the big Door 9, using Seven, Junpei, and the 0 bracelet, which Seven took from Clover's body. They figure out that the 0 bracelet's true value is six, but don't dwell on why it is not a zero. They suddenly hear a rush of water, a cruel reminder that their time is nearly up. Seven suggests they get moving, and he and Junpei asked Light how he was going to get through the door without scanning his bracelet. Light crushed his prosthetic arm in order to remove the bracelet and placed it in the coffin. Eventually they arrived at the incinerator, in which Ace told Light that he killed Clover and that he enjoyed it. Ace taunted Light to attack him and Light threw a fit of rage at Ace and tried to attack him, but Ace shot at him with the revolver from the cargo room. Lotus was freed from Ace's grasp but Ace then pointed his revolver at Junpei, saying that he must hand over Lotus or he will kill him, Seven, and Lotus. Just as Ace was about to shoot Junpei, Light got back on his feet and walked towards Ace threatening to kill him. Ace wasted all the bullets remaining in his gun on Light but that does not stop him. He was able to grab Ace and hold him down. He said he will burn with Ace in order to avenge his sister's death, to atone for his failure to protect her. Ace begged Light to let him go, promising to treat his injuries with his Cradle Pharmaceutical hospitals, but he refused Ace's offer. Eventually, the PA announced that the incinerator will activate in one minute. Seven and Lotus left the incinerator, but Junpei refused to let Light die. He ran towards Light, but Seven stropped him from getting burned by punching Junpei in the stomach and carrying him out of the incinerator at the last second. Junpei watched through the window of the incinerator as Ace and Light burned to death. True Ending Junpei opened his coffin, surprised that Light was inside. Clover hugged Light in a heartwarming embrace, although Light was confused on why she was crying. After his sister calmed down, Light found out that Santa had led Ace, June, and Lotus through one of the Door 9s and insisted that they should hurry up to catch up to them. He stated that he was unconscious since the group was searching for the missing hardware for the RED. When Junpei scanned the Zero bracelet, Light stated that June's bracelet was probably flipped because the 0 bracelet's true value is 6. He is also able to determine Santa's bracelet's real value, which he thinks is 0. In the Library, Junpei confronts Light for information about the First Nonary Game. Light explains that he kept quiet in order to protect Clover, thinking that her bracelet had a detonator inside it. He explains about Cradle Pharmaceutical and Morphogenetic Field Theory. He explains that he witnessed Akane Kurashiki's death 9 years ago. They then find a passage to the Study, where Junpei finds out that Ace is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Seven then regains his memory after seeing Ace's picture and tells Junpei and Clover what happened on the Gigantic. He asks Light if he is working with Zero. He says that he had nothing to do with Zero, but he recognized Ace from his voice, saying that his voice was the devil. The four of them arrive at the incinerator after leaving the Study. Light watched as Junpei got Ace to admit his true identity as Gentarou Hongou and the circumstances of Nijisaki's, Kubota's and Musashidou's deaths. He escaped the facility with Junpei and the others after Junpei helped Akane survive in the past by completing a puzzle, leading to the outside. They then leave in a SUV provided for them and pick up a hitchhiker: Alice. Respite Clover picks the woman up, who reveals that her name is Alice. Alice takes Clover and the other players to a SOIS (Special Office of Internal Security) facility for questioning about what happened during the Second Nonary Game. After the session, all of the players were released, except for Ace Clover and Light went on to live average lives. However, because Clover and Light were already kidnapped twice, their worried and concerned mother hired bodyguards. Clover and Light didn't like it so they ran away and lived on their own in an apartment, but they kept in contact with their mother via social media to let her know they were safe, of course. Clover worked in a cafe and Light started to play the harp, compose music, and wrote a book. Light's popular harp playing supported them financially a bit. At some point, he told Clover about neostigmine, a drug known as a cholinesterase inhibitor and a type of carbamate compound which acts as a reversible acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, exciting the parasympathetic nerve. SOIS One day, Alice asked the two to join the Special Office of Internal Security. At first, Clover and Light were hesitant to join SOIS because they wanted to relax and escape from the past, but after a phone call from Seven, they gave in and decided to help Alice. There, they met all of the other children who were kidnapped to play the First Nonary Game except Akane and Aoi, whose whereabouts are unknown. They were trained to develop their abilities to resonate their thoughts through the morphogenetic field. They were classified as Espers for their abilities. Clover and Light had a particularly strong resonance with each other and the two were partnered with Alice. He also participated in Clover's first infiltration mission by having Clover transmit information to him. Unfortunately, her mission was a failure and Clover was kidnapped. Quotes * "That's 9 of us, then. All of the cards are in hand." * "I would appreciate it if you would call me Snake. My bracelet number is (2). Since Ace has chosen cards, then I choose dice--"snake-eyes", clearly. Which is particularly relevant, given that I am blind." * "Hehe...hehe... Ahahahahahahaha! Oh, my apologies... You were just... So very confident! I couldn't help myself." * "That is correct. A gold star for you, Junpei." * "Well, I know a great many things, but... Yes." * "Do you intend to kill me? I assume you haven't forgotten the door only remains open for 9 seconds, have you?" * "Junpei, how long to you intend to abuse that chair? I suggest you finish soon. Otherwise, I may be forced to teach you a lesson in physical pain." * "Junpei, I cannot help but notice your interest in the bed. Perhaps you are hoping we will spend time on it, together..." * "Ah yes. You know, that sort of thing is known as a "vanity". Were you aware of that, Junpei? Of course, "vanity" also refers to self-love, conceit, and narcissism. As such, you could say that every day, when a woman looks into one of these... She is staring at her own conceit and narcissism. Doesn't that strike you as terribly sad?" * "A vase? Well, I suppose that might be useful for bludgeoning Seven over the head." * "So, you've filled the vase with water, have you? I assume you intend to dump it onto Seven's head? Hmm... Not a bad idea. Very well. I would appreciate it if you would put this plan into action post-haste." * "I don't wish to toot my own horn, but my auditory senses are considerably more advanced than those of most humans. I notice even the slightest of noises." * "I'll kill you... I'll kill you... Hurgh... This is... it, Ace... We're going to... burn to death... together." (grabbing Ace in the incinerator) Trivia * The codename Snake comes from the term "snake eyes", which refers to the result of rolling a sum of 2 with a pair of dice. It also is a reference to how, in the Safe Ending, he refused to let Ace go and gripped him until he died, just likes snakes do. * His Japanese alias Nirusu (ニルス), as stated in the official artwork, comes from the first name of a physicist, the Danish physicist Niels Bohr (ぼくのことはニルスと呼んでもらいたい。敬愛する物理学者のファーストネームなんだ。- "I'd like to be called 'Nirusu'. That's because it's the first name of a physicist I respect.") * His Japanese alias contains the word ni (ニ), which means "two" in Japanese. * His name is ironic because he is unable to see light, as he is blind. * Light and Clover were both given the last name "Field" during a Zero Escape Q&A session. * He is the only character who can remove his bracelet freely without having to use aluminum foil, escaping, or dying. * In the character popularity polls, Snake ranks #4 in Japan and #1 in the United States, trailing only his sister in overall popularity. * Snake seems to know a lot about different religions, as he talks about them in the Library when Junpei examines the books about different cultures. *Snake, along with June, are the only two characters in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors to never have used any kind of profanity within the game. *Snake only accompanies Junpei through odd numbered doors. He also goes through the least amount of numbered doors with Junpei. *In the 1st class cabin, Junpei may examine a light and say out loud "Well, at least we've got light", and Snake says "What!?" Then in the casino, Junpei may examine another light and say out loud "Huh... a light". Snake then tenses up after. This foreshadows Snake's real name. *Light is the only character to have 2 outfits in 999, those being his suit and the Free the Soul robes. *In the 999 novelization, Light hands out four leaf clover accessories instead of actual clovers to the other children on board the Gigantic. Gallery SnakeProfile.png|Official profile. Snake (1).png|Light concerned. Snake (2).png|Light angry. Snake (3).png|Light sad. Snake (4).png|Light thinking. Snake (5).png|Light surprised. Snake (6).png|Light talking. Snake (7).png|Light neutral. Snake (8).png|Light laughing. LightDisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightNeutral.gif|Light talking. LightSatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightShocked.gif|Light surprised. LightSmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightThinking.gif|Light thinking. Snake_(9).png|Light concerned. Snake_(10).png|Light angry. Snake_(11).png|Light sad. Snake_(12).png|Light thinking. Snake_(13).png|Light neutral. Snake robes.gif|Light in Free the Soul robes. LightRobesdisapproving.gif|Light concerned. LightRobesneutral.gif|Light talking. LightRobessad.gif|Light sad. LightRobessatisfied.gif|Light talking. LightRobesshocked.gif|Light surprised. LightRobessmiling.gif|Light smiling. LightRobesthinking.gif|Light thinking. LightRobesincineratorangry.gif|Light angry. SnakeSprite.png|Spritesheet. Bracelet 2.png|Light's bracelet. Snakered.png|Light's hand on the RED. Snakedead.png|Light's hand on the DEAD. Snakeredrobes.png|Light's hand on the RED while wearing the Free the Soul robes. Snakedeadrobes.png|Light's hand on the DEAD while wearing the Free the Soul robes. 999_conceptart_afKwf.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Snake concept 2.jpg|Light was originally going to have vision and be named Santa. 999-snake-sketches1.jpg|Concept art. 999-snake-sketches2.jpg|Concept art. Characters stairs 2 HD.png|Light on the central staircase. Snake death flashback 1.png|A hypothetical imagining of Light being thrown into Door 3 which never happened. Snake death flashback 3.png|A hypothetical imagining of Light trying to scan his bracelet which never happened. Incinerator safe end 1.png|Light attacks Hongou (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 2.png|Hongou shoots Light (Safe End). Incinerator safe end 4.png|Light walks towards Hongou (Safe End). 9 years ago 6.png|Light in the First Nonary Game. 9_years_ago_7.png|Light distributes the clovers to everyone. Door Q.png|Light sees Door q. 9 years ago 10.png|Light notices Seven come out of the duct. 9 years ago 12.png|Seven lowers down a rope made of bedsheets. 9_years_ago_16.png|Light, Santa, and Seven running to the exit. 9_years_ago_18.png|Light, Santa, and Seven pounding on the incinerator door. True end 1.png|Light as Aoi embraces his sister's escape from the incinerator (True End). True end 2.png|The Gigantic sinking in the Atlantic Ocean. True_end_8.png|Light and the other surviving players (True End). Snakewallpaper.jpg|Phone wallpaper. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Second Nonary Game players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member Category:Killer Category:Featured articles